


Sanji x Reader One Shot

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: Psssstttt hi hi I love ur writing!! (I've had notifications turned back on just for your blog >_>) can i request a scenario for sanji where the reader rlly wants a hug but doesnt rlly know how to ask for it so they just kinda gently lean their head against him till he gets it?





	Sanji x Reader One Shot

You wrapped the blanket tighter around your shoulders and scoffed at the kettle one more time. It’s been taking definitely too long to boil the water, especially since the thought of hot chocolate has been taunting your mind for the whole night already. 

The unnatural silence on the ship took some time to get used to, as well as the darkness, with the exception of a single, flickering light - Robin’s habit of staying up late in the night to read and still being perfectly rested the next day was a whole mystery to you, but you didn’t want to disturb her. 

Somehow, the lack of constant activities around the ship, the energy buzzing back and forth, the jokes and the friendly crew that took your mind off of things made the cold feeling of loneliness creep its way onto your gut. It was like a snake, writhing and curling, allowing anxious thoughts to flood back to your brain. Surrounded with silence and darkness, you felt alone and exposed. 

The kettle wheezed and rattled. It was taking forever, goosebumps appearing all over your skin from the cold air of the night. You were about to ditch the idea of a hot chocolate and just dive back onto your empty bed when the door behind you clanked. 

“(Name)-chwan?” 

Sanji was leaning over the frame, hair tousled and voice slightly raspier than usual, his sweatpants crumpled. “Everything alright?” 

It took a good moment to calm your racing heart. You definitely didn’t expect to meet someone at this time, definitely not  _this_ man, and definitely not with the worn-out, messy look you were currently rocking. 

“Uh, what are you doing here?” you asked, the cranky kettle noises getting in between the words. 

He pointed at the TV behind his back.  _Django Unchained_  was on, in the middle of a brutal fight scene. However, if it meant finally putting an end to the pointless wait for the kettle, and, far more important, spending some time with the lovely gentleman, you certainly didn’t mind some blood-spilling then and there.

“Wanna join me?” He smiled faintly as you immediately waddled out of the kitchen. While settling on the couch, you desperately tried to make yourself comfortable but also not lean too close to the blonde, in case he’d find it weird. “It’s just about to end, but I have  _The Wedding Planner_ in the queue, so...” 

“Bring it on,” you said, nuzzling deep into your blanket. Despite your honest efforts, the rising blush on your cheeks couldn’t be stopped, so you did your best to hide it so that he won’t notice. 

On the screen, a total free-for-all was going down, rapid shots and fires soothingly cutting through the silence so that your mind could focus on the massacre rather than the anxious thoughts. 

Although you would be lying if you said the movie was the only thing occupying your thoughts. More and more, Sanji’s sheer presence on your left made you want to scoop closer and feel his warmth. All the loneliness and dire need for physical contact you were pushing away all this time started to kick in as you tucked your legs to yourself, moving an inch closer to the man. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he suddenly murmured through the screams in the movie, just by your ear, and nothing could stop the tiny shiver than ran down your spine at his sleepy voice. 

“Yeah. Got a little bit cold also,” you hinted, peeking in his direction. Of course, he didn’t catch a thing, eyes focused on the screen as he stretched a little, letting out the cutest wheeze. “What about you?”

“Now is the only time when I can watch my movies in peace, without the little shits interrupting me every second,” he said and reached for the remote when the end credits appeared. “You’re welcome to join me from now on, by the way.”

You puffed your cheeks and set your gaze back onto the screen. Is there a way to play this politely? Or should you just shove yourself onto him and beg for a hug? 

An almost-moan of frustration fought its way onto your throat when the couch dipped a little when he shifted. Screw this. 

Wrapping the blanket around yourself, you moved closer and rested your head against his shoulder. He was warm, just  _so_  amazingly warm and soft, you regretted not doing it sooner. 

“O-oh.” 

Following his cute stutter was a short silence of sorts, during which you squinted your eyes with content and internally prayed he won’t push you away. 

His arm sneaked around your waist as he rested the side of his head against yours. “Still cold?”

“Not anymore,” you purred, nuzzling closer.


End file.
